1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of bipolar diathermy forceps used for controlling hemorrhage at the operation, more specifically at the brain surgery.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With regard to the operation of controlling the hemorrhage of the tissue, possessing certain level of solidity, such as a skin, a muscle, and an intestinal tract, the traditional method has been that the metal forceps holds such a tissue and a thread ties the hemorrhage point thereof. So long as the cerebral surgery may be concerned, however, the cerebral tissue is extremely softer compared with the above-mentioned tissue so that neither holding the hemorrhage point by the forceps nor tying the same by the thread are possible. For this reason, the general method of controlling the hemorrhage, which neurosurgery has executed, is that the carried current provides the tissue with surgical diathermy, thereby stopping bleeding. As a diathermy device realizing the foregoing method, the bipolar diathermy forceps is available for use; two arms of this forceps serve electrically as + and - poles, respectively and only the tissue held by the forceps is adapted to be coagulated.
Nevertheless, the conventional forceps has several disadvantages that an adhesion of the tissue's portion, which is held by such a forceps so that it may be coagulated and provided with diathermic treatment, to the top edge of the forceps not only deteriorates the capability of coagulation but also leads to inability in an apparent view around the top edge of the forceps, whereby a pinpointing grasp of the hemorrhage point gets difficult. In order to overcome those disadvantages, the necessity of eliminating the adhered tissue by a knife and executing the operation of making the top edge of the forceps as clean as possible has no alternative but to interrupt the surgery for a while. Furthermore, if the hemorrhage takes place to the extreme limit, further disadvantage has been found in difficulty of controlling such a hemorrhage, because the blood, which is concurrently coagulated, is also adhered to the top edge of the forceps to a great extent.
Many attempts have been made to overcome these difficulties. King and Worpole (J. Neurosurg: Volume 37: August, 1972: Self-irrigation bipolar diathermy forceps) developed an instrument with a continuous saline drip through a fine metal tube mounted along one blade of the bipolar forceps. However, with this apparatus the saline flow continues even when the bipolar forceps is not in use. Dujovny, Vas and Osgood (Plastic & reconstructive surgery, November 1975: Bipolar jeweler's forceps with automatic irrigation, for coagulation in microsurgery) devised a combination of a pressure pump and an electromagnetic valve; the saline flow continues only when the bipolar forceps are in use. Sugita and Tsugane (J. Neurosurg: Volume 41: December, 1974: Bipolar coagulator with automatic thermocontrol) reported an all-transistorized bipolar coagulation consisting of a thermocouple concealed in the tip of the forceps. This apparatus avoids the adherence of tissue to the forceps tip by a thermocontrol mechanism, not by irrigation with saline.